1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to devices for cleaning and lubricating gun barrels and other tubular devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to devices with multiple elements for cleaning and lubricating an inner surface of gun barrels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for cleaning the inside of a gun barrel, or other tubular shaped object, have been developed and generally include a leading end cord coupled to a tubular sheath which encases a brush with bristles that protrude through the sheath. The gun barrel may be cleaned by pulling the cord through the barrel such that the tubular sheath and the brush travel through the barrel. Because the sheath is typically of a larger diameter than the cord and may not enter the barrel smoothly or easily. In addition, the brush may encounter resistance when traveling through the barrel requiring a greater pulling force on the cord, which can cause tearing or ripping of the sheath.